Charlie Sheen
Charlie Sheen (1965 - ) Film Deaths *''Red Dawn'' (1984) [Matt Eckert]: Shot to death by Russian soldiers. (Thanks to Robert) *''Grizzly II: The Concert (Predator: The Concert)'' (1987) [Ron]: Mauled to death by the bear. (Note: The film has never officially been released or finished, but a work print including Sheen's death scene has surfaced on the Internet) (Thanks to Tommy) *''No Man's Land'' (1987) [Ted Varrick]: Shot to death by D.B. Sweeney while resisting arrest. (Thanks to Michael) *''Young Guns'' (1988) [Richard Brewer]: Shot to death in a showdown with Brian Keith. (Thanks to Robert) *''Backtrack (Catchfire; Do it the Hard Way)'' (1990) Bob: Shot to death (off-screen) by Dennis Hopper in Charlie's bedroom; we only hear the shots from downstairs while Jodie Foster cowers helplessly. (Thanks to Michael) *''Loaded Weapon 1'' (1993) [Valet]: Blown up by a car bomb presumably planted by Tim Curry which was meant for Emilio Estevez. (Played for comic effect) *''The Chase'' (1994) [Jackson Davis Hammond]: Shot repeatedly by police when he pretends to reach for a gun; this turns out to be a daydream sequence while he's considering whether or not to surrender. (Thanks to Tal, Corey and Chris) *''Under Pressure (Bad Day on the Block)'' (1997) [Lyle Wilder]: Shot in the chest by Mare Winningham after she manages to get hold of the gun he dropped (while he's playing Russian Roulette with her family to discipline them). He dies after studying an inscription on his watch. *''Scary Movie 4'' (2006) [Tom Logan]: Falls over his apartment's balcony after taking an overdose of Viagra, and lands on his erect penis, in a parody of Bill Pullman's death in The Grudge. (Played for comic effect) *''Scary Movie V'' ''(Scary MoVie, Scary Movie 5)'' (2013) [Charlie Sheen]: Killed by Lindsay Lohan after Lindsay becomes possessed and throws him into the camera. A title card after this scene states that although Charlie died, his body didn't stop partying until three days later. At the end of the movie, however, it's shown that this entire occurence was a dream of Charlie's - until Lindsay drives a car through the wall and hits Charlie, killing him. (Played for comic effect) TV Deaths *''Rated X'' (2000; TV Movie) [Artie Mitchell]: Shot repeatedly by Emilio Estevez. (Thanks to Robert) *''Two and a Half Men: Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt'' (2011) [Charlie Harper]: Pushed in front of a train (off-screen) by Melanie Lynskey during their vacation in Paris when Melanie catches Charlie in the shower with another woman. It's never outright stated that Melanie was responsible, but it's strongly implied and casually mentioned throughout future episodes (Charlie doesn't actually appear in this episode due to being fired at the end of the show's eighth season; he appears posthumously in spirit form (played by Kathy Bates) in the 2011 episode Why We Gave Up Women.) Notable Connections Son of Martin Sheen Brother of Emilio Estevez and Renee Estevez Ex-Mr. Denise Richards Sheen, Charlie Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Sheen, Charlie Sheen, Charlie Sheen, Charlie Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by assassination